


Горец

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [10]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Absurd, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Тони никогда не интересовался родственниками Стивена. А зря!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886
Kudos: 52





	Горец

— Нет. — Дверь захлопнулась и Тони удивленно приподняв бровь посмотрел на Стивена. Тот только пожал плечами и решительно постучал еще раз.  
  
Дверь распахнулась снова, и тот же мужчина, похожий как две капли воды на Стивена (если бы тот вдруг скинул с десяток лет, сбрил свою версию «Ван Дейка» и обзавелся копной непослушных кудрей), раздраженно уставился на них.  
  
— Я же сказал «нет». Что конкретно ты не расслышал в первый раз, дорогой братец? Не знал, что с возрастом у тебя начались проблемы со слухом, — саркастично прошипел он, и, Эйнштейн и все его парадоксы, Тони был искренне рад, что увязался со Стивеном, потому что пропустить встречу с его родственниками, лежа в постели (пусть даже будучи, со слов Стивена, пораженным опасным заклинанием) — вот уж дудки! Тем более, что слабость в ногах и непривычная легкость в голове, отчего казалось, что здания на улице, куда открыл портал Стивен, танцуют неспешный вальс, могла быть с таким же успехом следствием нескольких бессонных ночей и не юного, чего уж там, возраста, и прекрасно компенсировались Леви, который надежно обернулся вокруг его бренного тела.  
  
Левая бровь Тони непроизвольно поползла вверх.  
  
— У тебя есть брат? Это новость, — протянул он.  
  
— Двоюродный, — хором, поразительно похоже скривившись, отреагировали оба.  
  
— Наши матери — сестры-близнецы, — неохотно пояснил Стивен, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не протянуть руку в попытке разгладить морщины на лбу Тони. — Причуды генетики.  
  
— А-а-а… — Тони не успел развить свою мысль, потому что за спиной братца Стивена послышался женский голос: — Шерлок, дорогой, почему ты держишь клиентов на крыльце?  
  
— Это не клиенты, и они уже уходят, миссис Хадсон, — не оборачиваясь, произнес Шерлок, пытаясь закрыть дверь, но не тут-то было. Немолодая худенькая женщина в лиловом платье легко отодвинула долговязого Шерлока в сторону и радостно всплеснула руками: — Стэфан, мой мальчик, как я рада тебя видеть. И с кем это ты? О! Неужели мистер Старк? Наконец-то ты привел его! Проходите, проходите! Шерлок, разве ты не видишь, что мистеру Старку явно нездоровится? И как можно держать родного брата на пороге!  
  
— Двоюродного! — попытался откреститься Шерлок, но его уже никто не слушал.  
  
Стивен резко дернулся к Тони, и уж лучше бы эта миссис Хадсон молчала, потому что Тони терпеть не мог повышенного внимания к собственному здоровью, но не ругаться же с пожилой леди! Которая, к тому же, кажется слишком хорошо знала его, в то время как Тони, он был в этом уверен, никогда не встречался с нею. А значит, не надо быть великим сыщиком, чтобы сложить два и два и понять, что Стивен, видимо, частый гость в этом доме, а миссис Хадсон — не последний в нем человек, раз Стивен нашел нужным поставить ее в известность о них. Подумать только, «о них»! Тони самому до сих пор не верилось в серьезность происходящего между ним и Стивеном, а тут, похоже, никто и не сомневался?  
  
Поэтому Тони на удивление спокойно для самого себя выдержал быстрое диагностическое заклинание Стивена, хотя терпеть не мог любых медицинских манипуляций над своим телом. Но по собственному опыту Тони уже знал, что отбиваться от Стивена, когда он вспоминал о своём первом призвании, и от Леви, яростно бросавшегося ему помогать, попросту бесполезно. И не было ничего удивительного в том, что через пару секунд межпространственной суеты Тони обнаружил себя в традиционной английской гостинной, какими их любят показывать киношники в добротных современных сериалах, так любимых Наташей, усаженным в кресло и, подумать только, с чашкой чая в руках. Не в меру энергичная миссис Хадсон, чудесным образом материализовавшаяся рядом вместе с Шерлоком, требовала от того взять свой телефон и немедленно вызвать некоего Джона. Шерлок категорически отказывался это делать, миссис Хадсон грозилась рассказать «все» какому-то Майкрофту, а Шерлок только пренебрежительно фыркал. И над всей этой сумятицей царил Стивен, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в ауру Тони, для удобства спроецированную в реальный мир. Для полноты картины сумасшедшего дома не хватало только выпрыгивающего из под дивана Стива, с его любимым «Мстители вперед!». Виски неприятно заломило, и Тони прикрыл глаза, пережидая минутную слабость.  
  
— Миссис Хадсон, у вас же наверняка есть номер Джона? — Стивен, моментально уловивший изменения в состоянии Тони, взял ситуацию в свои руки.  
  
— Конечно, дорогуша! — радостно откликнулась та. — Вечно я все усложняю!  
  
И, на ходу причитая, миссис Хадсон довольно резво для дамы ее лет выпорхнула из комнаты. Послышался стук каблучков по ступеням, хлопнула дверь, и все окончательно стихло. Хотя нет, не все. Шерлок, словно миссис Хадсон никуда не ушла, продолжал говорить что-то нелестное в адрес упомянутого ранее неведомого Майкрофта. Тони снова нахмурился. Редкое имя царапало изнутри, не давая расслабиться. Он настолько задумался, что даже пару раз глотнул ненавистный чай, прежде чем, немного придя в себя, скривиться и избавиться с помощью Леви от чашки. Где-то Тони его уже слышал. В дополнении к имени самого Шерлока. И, черт побери, кажется, он вспомнил где!  
  
Тони показалось, что в голове у него, как в старом компьютере, что-то ощутимо щелкнуло, когда наконец-то все встало на свои места.  
  
— Ты — Холмс?! — обвиняюще произнес он, выпутав руку из под полы Леви и грозно наставив палец на Стивена.  
  
— Господи, нет! — Кажется, Стивена это шокировало не меньше, чем Тони, так что на миг он даже потерял свою обычную невозмутимость, трагично сложив брови домиком. Тони немедленно захотелось его обнять, а лучше — поцеловать, но когда его желания сбывались немедленно?  
  
— Скажи это Майкрофту. — А вот его новоявленный братец, Шерлок, напротив, кажется, смирился с происходящим и обрел спокойствие. — Вы с ним знакомы, — констатировал он, глядя на Тони.  
  
— Увы, — не стал отрицать Тони, вспоминая рыжеватого британца, в свое время пытавшегося засунуть свой любопытный нос в некоторые разработки Тони, и его прекрасную помощницу Антею, удивительно легко нашедшую общий язык с Пеппер. — Такое не забывается.  
  
— Сочувствую.  
  
— Ну, не все так страшно. Если выбирать между вашим Майкрофтом и тем же генералом Россом…  
  
— Шерлок, мой мальчик… — послышалось с первого этажа.  
  
— О нет! Помяни всуе, — одновременно простонали Стивен и Шерлок.  
  
— Это все ты виноват! — добавил последний.  
  
— Я? — возмутился Стивен. — Я всего лишь просил тебя связать меня с Джоном, раз ты умудрился перепрошить его мобильник и установил предложенную мною ранее защиту от магического проникновения вокруг квартиры, хоть и утверждал в последний раз, что я и мои нынешние способности и методы — шарлатанство. Но, конечно, как истинная королева драмы ты не мог просто передать ему мое послание, тебе надо было, чтобы я лично явился сюда. Так чем ты сейчас недоволен?  
  
— Мне как раз было абсолютно не надо, чтобы ты сюда являлся. Но ты же не понимаешь элементарных предостережений. Глупеешь, братец, с этими своими американцами…  
  
— На минуточку, ничего, что я тоже американец? — вмешался Тони, которому отчего-то стало обидно за собственную нацию.  
  
— И?  
  
— И, между прочим, гений.  
  
— Наполовину итальянец, что только подтверждает мои выводы!  
  
— Но на вторую половину…  
  
— Англичанин, конечно! Иначе стал бы Майкрофт с вами возиться!  
  
Тони пожал плечами. Кто еще с кем возился, если зрить, так сказать, в корень. И потом, сейчас, пока Майкрофт не добрался до второго этажа и не отправил их со Стивеном восвояси, следовало прояснить более насущный вопрос. А честь нации могла немного подождать.  
  
— Кстати, кто это, Джон? Еще один ваш брат?  
  
Оба, и Стивен, и Шерлок, синхронно замерли, переглянувшись и, серьёзно, Тони уже начинало становится немного не по себе оттого, насколько они были похожи в мелочах, в своих бессознательных реакция, потому что один Стивен — это очень здорово, это просто замечательно, но два Стивена в ограниченном пространстве? И один из них явно не рад видеть Тони? Перебор.  
  
Меж тем упоминание загадочного Джона творило с Шерлоком чудеса. Складки на лбу расправились, саркастичная морщинка в уголке губ исчезла, и в глазах промелькнуло что-то такое, что Тони периодически видел у Стивена, когда ему выпадала очередная, удивительно сложная и интересная задача. Или взгляд случайно падал на него, Тони, и собственное сердце сладко замирало, пропуская удар, словно Тони не прожженный жизнью плейбой, а девственница из института благородных девиц какого-нибудь хренолохматого века. На двоюродных братьев в приличном обществе так смотреть не принято. Да и на родных тоже. Не то чтобы Тони порицал подобное, но… Он и геем-то, вернее, бисексуалом себя не ощущал до встречи со Стивеном, а тут…  
  
— Шерлок, Стэфан, Энтони, — позабытый всеми Майкрофту наконец справился с подъемом и царственно внес себя в гостиную. Вместе с подозрительно знакомым Тони зонтом, все спецификации на который таинственным образом пропали, после того как Тони подарил его Майкрофту, лишь бы тот наконец оставил Тони в покое.  
  
— Тони, — в который раз попытался отстоять собственное имя Тони, но его слабые трепыхания, как и когда-то давно, проигнорировали. Нет, Стивен сочувственно хмыкнул, а Леви погладил краешком полы по голове, да и только. Тони открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться как следует, потому что, позвольте, Майкрофт практически его ровесник, так какого хрена, Тони тоже горазд на прозвища, и Майкрофт зря думает, что Тони не помнит все те словечки, которыми награждал Майкрофта в далёкие благословенные денечки их совместной молодости, но…  
  
— Стэфан, я же просил тебя не привлекать излишнего внимания. Ты же знаешь, как неблагоприятно твои эффектные появления могут отразиться на спокойствии простых обывателей, — как маленького ребенка пожурил Майкрофт Стивена, удобно устраиваясь в кресле напротив Тони. И Стивен… Стивен, который на памяти Тони, несмотря на все обеты смирения и послушания, наверняка данные в их с Вонгом альма-матер, никогда не давал спуска окружающим, только дернул уголком рта.  
  
— О которых ты печешься.  
  
— Неустанно, дорогой братец. Неустанно. Однако, думаю, что причина действительно стоит того. Энтони?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Стивен.  
  
— Эй, я между прочим, еще здесь, — еще раз попробовал вмешаться Тони.  
  
— И вы даже не представляете, насколько всех нас это радует. Не правда ли, Шерлок?  
  
Упрямый Шерлок только фыркнул, чем немного повысил свои очки в глазах Тони.  
  
— Так где же Джон? Я так понимаю, мы ждем только его? — Майкрофт задумчиво посмотрел на кончик зонтика, словно там были записаны ответы на все вопросы, хотя, черт его знает, с учетом всего, что Тони удосужился запомнить о Майкрофте, возможно так оно и было. В конце концов кто ещё кроме Майкрофта мог модернизировать полученный от Тони ресурс?  
  
— А он отправился рубить кому-то голову. Сказал, что позвонит, как управится, и просил не беспокоить по пустякам, — беспечно отозвался Шерлок, удобно устраиваясь рядом со Стивеном на диване напротив Майкрофта и Тони. Майкрофт нервно сглотнул, но никак не прокомментировал.  
  
— Ты сейчас серьезно? — Тони посмотрел на Шерлока, но тот только пожал плечами.  
  
— Видите ли Энтони…  
  
— Тони.  
  
— Видите ли, Энтони…  
  
— CM пять дробь десять двадцать четыре.  
  
— Видите ли, Энтони, — невозмутимо продолжил Майкрофт, едва заметно польщенно улыбнувшись, словно Тони не придумал ему самое обидное из прозвищ, а сделал шикарный комплимент, — у нас, как вы наверное, успели заметить, не совсем обычная семья, и смею вас уверить: Стэфан далеко не самый… кхм… экстравагантный персонаж.  
  
— А, то есть кроме Верховного Колдуна у вас в родственниках еще и бессмертный горец, так, что ли? Этот, как его, — Тони пошевелил пальцами, — Джон Маклауд из клана Маклаудов?  
  
Ответом ему была тишина и три пары пронзительных сине-серо-зеленых глаз, смотрящих на него.  
  
— А я говорил, — словно продолжая начатый разговор, спокойно констатировал Стивен.  
  
— Ты прав Стэф, он нам подходит, — кивнул Шерлок.  
  
— Я вам первым сказал…  
  
— Ой, Майки, только не надо играть в провидца, это было элементарно…  
  
— Не скажи…  
  
— Если вы хотите знать мое мнение…  
  
— Как будто твое мнение играет какую-то роль…  
  
— Но ты же не будешь спорить с мамулей?  
  
— Стоп! Стэф, тьфу, Стивен, это сейчас было серьезно? — Тони взволнованно взмахнул рукой. — Настоящий бессмертный?  
  
— Энтони, прошу вас, это не так странно как кажется на первый взгляд. Не стоит волноваться, с вашим сердцем…  
  
— К черту мое сердце! Он же мог быть знаком с Атвудом! Стивен! У него могут быть его записки! Утраченные шахматные партии Филидора! А еще он мог знать Теслу! И Ньютона! И Коперника! Ну же, Стивен!  
  
— А ты нам не верил, — Стивен обернулся к Шерлоку.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Майкрофт, — идеально…  
  
Тони не успел уточнить, что такого идеального нашел в случившемся Майкрофт и чему не верил младший из братьев Холмс, хотя были у него мысли, были. Но одно дело, когда на тебя, разинув рот, смотрят обыкновенные люди, и совсем другое — равные тебе, а некоторые — и значительно превосходящие. Не то чтобы Тони не мог догнать и перегнать, если бы ему вдруг стало это интересно, но…  
  
— Мальчики, ку-ку! — миссис Хадсон, про которую Тони уже успел забыть, протиснула в дверной проем огромный поднос, заставленный чашечками, сливочниками, сахарницами и прочей пятичасовой дребеденью. Стивен пошевелил пальцами, и поднос, плавно выскользнув из старческих рук, неспешно переместился на столик посреди комнаты, а перед носом Тони, вспорхнув с подноса, зависла большая кружка, наполненная свежезаваренным кофе.  
  
— Миссис Хадсон, вы святая, — искренне поблагодарил Тони, со стоном припадая к вожделенному напитку, потому что чай — это, может, и хорошо, если верить некоторым глубоко симпатичным Тони людям. Но что бы они понимали! Потому как кофе… Кофе… Кофе — однозначно лучшее.  
  
Миссис Хадсон смущенно покраснела и замахала на него руками.  
  
— Ох, ну что вы! Шерлок, Джон будет через пять минут, ему — с лимоном. Майкрофт, ваши любимые эклеры. Стэфан, в этом чайничке — непальский сбор…  
  
— Кстати, миссис Хадсон, по поводу сборов, помогли мои травки для вашего бедра?  
  
— Оу! Они действительно творят чудеса!  
  
— Тогда я передам через Шерлока еще немного…  
  
— Кхм… — раздалось от двери. Все разом замолчали, а Шерлок расплылся в такой широкой улыбке, что спрашивать о том, Джон пришедший или не Джон, стало бессмысленно.  
  
Тони вытянул шею, пытаясь со своего места разглядеть бессмертного горца. Не то чтобы его можно было чем-то особо удивить, не после всех суперлюдей и мутантов, с которыми Тони теперь был знаком, но одно дело Тор, какой-никакой бог, а совсем другое — Горец. Который, если верить киноиндустрии, должен остаться один, убив предварительно всех претендентов на вечную жизнь. Так и в Супермена с крептонитом поверить недолго. Правда, тот же Голливуд вполне себе спокойно пришиб в очередном недавнем «шедевре» половину вселенной. А потом Наташу и самого Тони на сладкое. И если себя Тони им худо-бедно простил, тем более что вселенную, включая Стивена и Питера, они все же вернули, то Наташу — до сих пор нет. И хотя команда успокаивала его как могла, Тони был непреклонен. Пеппер, которая по сценарию оказалась женой Тони, встала на его сторону и не собираясь спускать собственное вдовство и оставленную без отца дочку, так что юристы СИ вовсю готовились к многомиллионному иску. В общем, в киноиндустрии Тони с некоторых пор был несколько разочарован.  
  
Но Горец! Это же не Тони, да? Хотя… Ну… Горец был… Был самым обычным. На такого вскользь глянешь — не заметишь. Ростом даже ниже Тони, если Тони не обманывал глазомер, а он его никогда не обманывал. И это не могло не радовать, потому как быть самым маленьким в компании Тони с детства не любил, а с такими дылдами как Майкрофт или Стивен никакие скрытые каблуки не спасут. И Шерлок, кстати, тоже на лилипута не похож.  
  
Горец был одет в неброскую практичную куртку, клетчатую рубашку, вязаный кардиган, джинсы и ботинки — таких кругом вагон и маленькая тележка. Конечно, не всем быть миллионерами, но тот же Майкрофт никогда себе ни в чем не отказывал, да и Шерлок на общем фоне не выглядел бледной молью, но Джона, похоже, такие пустяки вовсе не волновали. Нет, Тони не рассчитывал на катану за спиной, все же оригиналов вроде Дедпула на свете по пальцам одной руки можно пересчитать (и не сказать, чтобы это сильно Тони огорчало), но ведь должно же быть хоть что-то, и это что-то надо где-то прятать. Не под кардиганом же!  
  
А потом Джон посмотрел на Тони, и все стало на свои места. Обычный человек, мидгардец, терранин, да как ни назови, просто не мог иметь такого взгляда. Словно вечность глянула на тебя в щелочку двери, устало и снисходительно. Тони вздрогнул от неожиданности и непроизвольно качнулся навстречу: разгадать, понять, разложить по полочкам, чтобы позже попытаться воспроизвести в тишине своей мастерской. Джон приподнял брови в притворном удивлении, подмигнул и… снова превратился в ничем не примечательного мужчину, оставив Тони легкое чувство досады и недосказанности.  
  
— Майкрофт, Стивен, — кивнул Джон находящимся в гостиной, словно только заметил их, — Шерлок, помоги пожалуйста.  
  
Тот скривился, но послушно встал, подхватил из рук Джона несколько пакетов с надписью «Tesco», а Джон, стянув перчатки, шагнул к Тони.  
  
— Джон. И что бы ни наболтали эти — не Маклауд, — протянул он ладонь Тони.  
  
— И не Олбридж-Гордон? — Тони, поднимаясь, сжал протянутую руку.  
  
— Интересуетесь историей? — улыбнулся Джон.  
  
— Моя мама — большая поклонница клеток. Хотя по ней этого и не скажешь. Так что, волей-неволей…  
  
— Один из, — не стал отпираться Джон. — Рад познакомиться с вами, мистер Старк.  
  
— Можно просто «Тони». А про головы — правда?  
  
Джон посмотрел укоряюще в сторону кухни, где неожиданно слишком увлеченно зашуршал пакетами Шерлок, и пожал плечами.  
  
— Понятно, — кивнул Тони, в очередной раз убедившись, что киношникам и некоторым долговязым британцам нельзя верить ни на йоту.  
  
— Но кое-какие способности есть, — улыбнулся ему Джон, — Стивен вам уже объяснил суть процедуры?  
  
— Какой процедуры? — Тони подозрительно обвел взглядом сидящих в комнате.  
  
— Стивен не сказал? — Джон строго посмотрел на Стрэнджа, и тот смущенно опустил взгляд. — Но ведь он знает, что для успешной передачи требуется добровольное согласие.  
  
— Согласие на что? — Тони становилось все больше не по себе. Нет, он доверял Стивену, но…  
  
Тот вздохнул, взмахнул рукой, и в комнате остались только они вдвоем. Ну, и Леви, куда без него? Тони терпеть не мог зеркальное измерение, но еще больше он не любил скандалов на публике, даже если по его бурному прошлому можно было судить иначе, а сейчас, судя по всему, ссоры было не миновать.  
  
— Тони…  
  
— Я уже почти пятьдесят лет Тони!  
  
— Вот в этом и проблема.  
  
— Не знал, что тебя настолько смущает мое имя. Или возраст?  
  
— Дело не в смущении, не в имени, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Ты… Я… Все так завертелось… Черт, никогда не умел говорить об этом…  
  
— Может, и не надо?  
  
— Надо. Ты не умеешь себя беречь… Нет, не перебивай, я сам такой же. А еще говорят противоположности притягиваются… Черта с два! И это заклинание, которое сейчас на тебе, оно нацелено на сердце. Да, я сказал, что маг неумелый и заклятие по своей силе совсем слабенькое и развеется через неделю… Но у твоего сердца нет этой недели… Если бы твои придурки не убили этого идиота…  
  
— То есть я…  
  
— Да…  
  
— Так может…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но однажды это все равно произойдет.  
  
— Однажды — да. Когда-нибудь. Мы станем двумя старыми вредными пердунами, а наши преемники будут надежно защищать эту реальность. Но это случится явно не через неделю.  
  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — Тони устало потер переносицу. Разговоры о чувствах никогда не были его сильной стороной, а уж разговоры со Стивеном, который сам не любил ничего подобного… Мда…  
  
— Джон. Сила Горцев такова, что они могут поделиться своим бессмертием. Но только с родственником. Не обязательно кровным. Чуда не будет, твое сердце не станет таким, как в двадцать, так что безнаказанно глушить кофе литрами все равно не выйдет. Но это даст дополнительный шанс в критических ситуациях. И стопроцентный результат сейчас. Когда я попал в аварию, Шерлок привел его. А до того Джон помог при покушении на Майкрофта.  
  
— То есть он и Шерлок…  
  
— До сих пор не могу понять, чем мой братец смог заинтересовать это существо. Если уж на то пошло, на мой взгляд Джону больше подошел бы Майкрофт.  
  
— Ладно, с Шерлоком все понятно, ты брат Шерлока, тут все логично. Майкрофт… Ну, это Майкрофт, и опять же — родственник. А я-то с какого бока? Или ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я? Нет, лучше не говори, инцест в моем возрасте — это уже как-то чересчур.  
  
— Ох, Старк, — вздохнул Стивен, шагая к Тони. Осторожно обхватил руками его лицо, погладил едва заметно дрожащими пальцами виски, скулы, щеки, а потом наклонился и поцеловал.  
  
— Так понятнее? — спросил, когда воздуха у обоих в легких не осталось совсем, или, наоборот, его стало слишком много и хотелось задохнуться от счастья.  
  
— Чур, в белом будешь ты, — проговорил Тони, сумев немного отдышаться.  
  
Леви, про которого оба забыли, возмущенно захлопал полами. Тони успокаивающе погладил воротник.  
  
— Конечно же ты будешь с нами дружок. И я оплачиваю все расходы!  
  
— Обещай только, что обойдемся без Бейонсе. Вонг, конечно, лучший друг, но это наша свадьба.  
  
— Ничего не гарантирую, — подмигнул Тони. — Давай, возвращай нас обратно, Мерлин, пока я не растерял всю полученную от тебя решимость. И не сбежал в закат, как полагается в дешевых мелодрамах. Эй, Леви, не надо так нервничать, я же просто пошутил!  
  
Стивен улыбнулся, легко коснулся губами кончика носа Тони, и реальность вокруг перестала быть разноцветным калейдоскопом отражений, вновь приняв вид благочинной английской гостинной. Снисходительная улыбка Майкрофта, нарочито скучающий вид Шерлока и сосредоточенный взгляд Джона — все неожиданно показалось давно знакомым, нужным и правильным.  
  
Стивен утвердительно кивнул, и этого оказалось достаточно для Джона. Он шагнул вперед, положил кончики пальцев Тони на виски — тот невольно поежился от чужого прикосновения — миг, и все залило белым светом, в котором растворились все мелкие проблемы и недомогания, включая противную иглу в сердце, на которую Тони упорно не желал обращать внимания. А потом…  
  
— Конь идет на Е4 и выигрывает! Так вы знали Атвуда! — он восхищенно посмотрел на Джона, который только что, каким-то чудесным образом, сумел показать ему часть великолепной по своей простоте партии, которая вполне могла помочь Тони победить Стивена в их пятничных шахматных баталиях.  
  
— Считайте это свадебным подарком, — Джон тепло улыбнулся, отступая в сторону, не подтверждая, но и не опровергая предположение. — И рекомендую пару дней постельного режима; и под постельным режимом я имею в виду отдых и сон.  
  
— Но…  
  
— И если вас не затруднит, торжество лучше назначить на сентябрь…  
  
— Парламентские каникулы в сентябре? С каких это пор? Или… Черт побери, «Брекзит»!  
  
— И юбилей у мамули, братец. Ей будет приятно получить такой подарок, как свадьба любимого племянника, не омраченная отсутствием старшего сына.  
  
— Только не говорите, Майкрофт, что вы устроили весь этот цирк ради…  
  
Стивен не дал Тони дослушать, открыв портал аккурат в спальню, так что последнее, что увидел Тони, — подмигивающую ему миссис Хадсон.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в семью Холмс, — развел руками Стивен. — Увы, она далеко не подарок.  
  
— Но это твоя семья.  
  
Тони устало опустился на кровать. Напряжение этого безумного дня наконец дало о себе знать, и рекомендация Джона насчет постельного режима уже не казалась ничего не значащей фразой.  
  
— Слушай, Стивен, я тут подумал…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но ты даже…  
  
— Я прекрасно знаю, что сейчас у тебя в голове. «А что, если он на самом деле все это ради врачебного долга, а не потому, что хотел», так?  
  
— Ну… Твое второе имя точно не Вольф?  
  
— Тони, единственная достойная причина отказа, которую я готов принять — это абсолютное непереваривание Майкрофта в качестве деверя. Это я могу понять. Все остальное… Знаешь, я даже немного благодарен этому недомагу. Возможно, кольцо на пальце — не самый важный в жизни аксессуар, но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы, если однажды это все же произойдет, у тебя на пальце было именно мое кольцо.  
  
— И что теперь? Свадьба в сентябре, как сказал Майкрофт?  
  
— Ну, для начала, два дня постельного режима.  
  
— Стивен!  
  
— А потом посмотрим. Майкрофт же не упомянул, какой конкретно сентябрь он имел в виду?  
  
— Знаешь, теперь я верю, что вы с Майкрофтом братья, — усмехнулся Тони, расслабляясь.  
  
В конечном итоге свадьба — это не конец света. Возможно, только начало. И пока рядом с ним Стивен и Леви, а спину прикрывают команда и друзья, он способен позволить себе любить и быть любимым. Доверять — не проверяя. Чувствовать, желать и просто жить.  
  
Ну и надо же, в конце-концов, узнать, что там намудрил с зонтом Майкрофт, да?

**Author's Note:**

> Все совпадения с современными политическими событиями случайны. - лидер рейтинга суперкомпьютеров начала 90-х. В 1993 году был собранн компанией Thinking Machines: 1024 процессора с тактовой частотой 32МГц, вычислительная скорость 59,7 гигафлопс – чуть быстрее обыкновенного 8-ядерного ПК под вашим столом


End file.
